Concrete Angel
by The-Hollywood-mole
Summary: Based on the song Concrete Angel a Troyella story , my first hurt/comfort fiction please read and review


**My Concrete Angel.**

**Authors note**: I do not own hsm, I do not own the people who play them in the movies (I wish I did). I do not own the song either; the only thing that belongs to be is the idea.

_**Bold italics song troy's listing to**_

_Italics Flash Back_

Normal the story

Troy was stood in his room, he looked around the room as his eyes fell on the photo on his bed side cabinet, he felt a strong rush of emotion as he picked it up a single tear cascading down his cheek as the memories of his first and only love came rushing back to him he closed his eyes and composted himself. He remembered how happy he had been and placed the photo back down and turned towards the Mirror on his wardrobe, he straightened out his tie and picked up the flowers that were on his bed, a dozen red roses for his Angel. He wished the name angel wasn't so true.

He picked up an IPod , it had been hers but her mother had given it to him the day of the incident , he hadn't changed the song on it , he loved the music she had listened to, going through the list he choose the song "Concrete Angel". It reminded him of her, an angel that had got taken away too soon. He slowly moved to the door of his room and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't crying , he held the flowers as he walked down the stairs his parents watching him but not a word passing between them. They didn't want to make the day any more difficult for him than it was already

As he stepped outside into the cool morning air, he sighed, and closed his eyes praying that he wouldn't cry again. Putting the ear phones in his ear he started to walk slowly, to a place he didn't want to go to. The words of the song had meant so much to him especially now. She has always said that child abuse was wrong and that one day shed campaign against it until now he hadn't realised why she had said all those things but now she did. The Lyrics creating flashbacks

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace**_

_Troy was walking along to meet his girlfriend of three years Gabriella Montez, he loved her so much. As Gabriella walked out her house she hid her bruises under a lace Jacket , she smiled softly at Troy as she held the lunch she had made herself , not letting him know there was anything wrong with her , she was wearing the same blue dress as yesterday but she pretended it wasn't just for a short while , as she walked to school . Nobody knowing what she was hiding from the world, she was hiding everything behind the lace and linen of her clothes._

Troy had started to cry , he wished he had asked her what was up with her , he knew he should have asked her if she was ok and tried to be a better boyfriend he knew that if she hadn't been hiding the bruises away , then maybe just maybe she would have still gave been here today. He couldn't control the crying as he walked along, the words making him feel more flashbacks.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
it's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
bearing the burden of a secret storm  
sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

_Troy and Gabriella were sat in the front of their home room class , Ms Darbus , looked at Gabriella as she rested her head on her hands , her jacket sleeve was raised a bit and a bruise could be seen , as she walked past Gabriella she went to ask her if she was ok but she shook her head as she saw her turn to Troy. She wondered if everything was ok but couldn't bring herself to ask. It was difficult to see Gabriella's pain behind the face that she put onto the rest of the world. She was hiding a secret pain , one she wished would just go away , it was a storm in her life she wished that she could just forget and that she had never had been born , then none of this would have been happening._

He sighed as he looked across the road; it was her old house where she had lived, his angel who had walked on the earth. He wished he had listened to her when she had said that she wished she had never have been born, instead of telling her to stop being silly and to cheer up. He cried more as he knew he should have tried to make sure she was ok, and asked for help from the teachers when he had started to suspect something was up but he never did and he would never ever stop blaming himself for what had happened to her, he knew everything was his fault. And even if he wasn't he would still feel this way until the day he died because he'd lost the one he'd loved.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
the neighbours hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late.**_

_Troy was sitting in his bedroom , he lived just up the road from where Gabriella had lived , every night he was sure he could hear someone crying as he tried to get to sleep , he looked out of his bedroom window and glanced around but couldn't see anyone. He looked at Gabriella's house and saw the lights turn off next door to her house they had obviously heard the crying as well, but they choose to ignore it. The truth was that in Gabriella's house she was being beaten by her step-father and since her mother was away on business she was caught in the hands of fate, by the morning it would be too late to save a soul as fragile as her._

Troy sat down on a bench to compose himself as he looked at the flowers, he took out his phone to look at the wallpaper, and it was one of his favourites of the two of them together. It was at his nineteenth birthday, they had been so happy that day and she had looked so pretty, and he realised then that when he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Later that day he had asked her to be his Bride and she said yes. He cried more as he realised he would never have the family of his dreams. He stood back up and walked more; carrying on towards one place he wasn't sure he wanted to go. As it had been a Year since the first time he'd been there.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
Her name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**_

_Troy was stood with the other wildcats at the funeral, Taylor, Chad, Jason and the others were all stood around as he made a speech. None of Gabriella's family apart from her mother had been allowed to the funeral. That's when they he truly realised that not even her mother could have helped her. He spoke about the wonderful mother Gabriella would have made, when she had been killed she had just found out that her and troy were going to be parent's. He was crying as he spoke and had to run off stage to his mother who he had told everything. He stood at the grave as he said goodbye to his angel._

Troy was now stood in front of the statue, he placed the flowers down on the grave as he closed his eyes, he could feel her presence there, whenever he came here, he knew she was watching over him, he didn't speak as he ran his hand over her name on the polished stone, she was his broken angel in a world of forgetfulness, he and the wildcats were the only ones who had ever cared about her.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place  
where she's loved  
Concrete Angel**_

_It was around a week after the funeral and troy was stood in the back garden, it would have been Gabriella's birthday, he held photo album of them as he sat down on the grass. He closed his eyes and he felt her there with him opening them he watched as she waved goodbye to him as she floated up towards a place where she could be loved , she was loved on earth , and one day he knew he could join her he smiled as he felt the rain on him , it was like god was crying at the very moment._

Troy looked up as he saw Gabriella's warm face looking down at him, he closed his eyes feeling her letting him know not to be upset, and that one day they would be together again. He couldn't stop crying but knew that she was in a better place he kissed the photo of her and the grave stone before getting up he stood for a few moment in silence before he wisped "my concrete angel"


End file.
